linuxfandomcom-20200213-history
Puppy Linux
=Official versions= Most official versions are created from start to finish by Barry Kauler. Standard The standard Puppy Linux uses Mozilla's Seamonkey internet suite, Abiword and Gnumeric. Version 2.03 had OpenOffice 2. Version 1.09 and 2.15 contained input from the community. Barebones Has no GUI. Onebone Has no GUI. =Unofficial versions= Like Community Editions, these are based on Puppy versions by Barry Kauler. Unlike Community Editions they are encouraged, but not approved by Barry Kauler. Barry lacks the final say on their release. Ecopup Ecopup will be a puppy based distro for recycling projects and "community computing". It was developed for use in a community centre that recycles computers as well as provides a free cybercafe. As such ecopup does not save history by default, and is designed to be instantly recognizable to people who are used to windows systems (note the blue "E" on the desktop!). Aims:- 1. To have a large variety of applications that will be required by most non-technical computer users in a low income home environment. 2. To be intuitive and familiar to those with existing windows experience. 3. To be able to be installed extremely simply on donated hardware, in under ten minutes, perminantly removing all traces of the previous windows operating system. This is make it economically viable to refurbish older p.c.'s and sell them at a price point affordable to low income families and individuals. 4. To be natively compatible with as much hardware as possible, *without* additional setup time or training (i.e. autodetect). eXpand Barbie Puplet for women with Xfce, StumbleUpon and over 60 links to flash games online including Bubbles. Fire Hydrant Comes in 5 versions: *117Mb JWM *131Mb Lightweight *205Mb Abiword *270Mb OpenOffice (cutdown) *447Mb Inferno Grafpup Grafpup Linux is a desktop operating system with a focus on providing a complete and stable workflow for digital imaging professionals and graphic artists in a very compact package. It runs quite well as a live cd but with persistent storage for your data and a nice package management system for addon software. Packages can even be installed when running the OS from the live cd and will remain there when you reboot. It can also install quite easily to a usb thumbdrive or your hard disk and runs equally well. There are three versions of Grafpup 2; an Opera version, a Seamonkey version and a Dillo version. LitePup Litepup is perfect for building your own customized build, and comes with AbiWord, Dillo, gFTP, Leafpad and mtPaint. MeanPup John Murga's 50MB Puplet uses Opera and boots on 128MB RAM along with other changes. Minipup Puplet for a diskless miniPC with Firefox, MPlayer, Sylpheed, Scribus and GIMP. A version is also available with OpenOffice 1. *New Official site *Old Official site Minisys Codenamed Muppy. Has KDE, OpenOffice 2, Firefox 2, Konqueror, AmaroK, k9copy, K3b, WINE, Inklite, 60 themes and much more. NOP Nearly Office Puppy with IceWM, XP theme, OpenOffice (not preloaded), nVidia, XSane Blender and Opera, by an aerospace engineer. pcPuppyOS pcPuppyOS includes OxygenOffice, Citrix client, Limewire, WINE and Skype. Pizzapup Pizzapup Has IceWM, Firefox, Mplayer and XMMS and remains under 100Mb in size. Pro Has OpenOffice 2, Seamonkey and Scribus. This was the basis of Hacao Linux. Rudy Puppy # OpenOffice.org 2.0 (Office suite with word processor, spreadsheet, database, presentation and diagram applications) # the statistical interpreted language "R" # Easychem 0.6 (nice molecular drawing program for X) # OpenStat (simple gui statistical program for windows) # Rlplot 1.2 (editor for scientific graphics) # Mozilla Firefox 2.0 (web browser) + add-ons # Mozilla Seamonkey (web browser, e-mail and html editor) # GAIM (Instant messaging supporting MSN, AOL/AIM, Y!, ICQ and Jabber) # Abiword (Word processor) # Gnumeric (Spreadsheet application) # K3b (CD/DVD burner) # K9copy (DVD ripper) # Gxine (video player) # XMMS (Winamp style audio player) # GIMP (Photoshop style graphics application) # Skype (VoIP) # Java # Flash 9 # A PDF reader # WINE (Windows Application Compatibility Layer) # JWM Simplepup Has XFCE and Firefox. Teen # Abiword (Word processor) # Gnumeric (Spreadsheet application) # Konqueror (file and web browser) # Mozilla Seamonkey (web browser, e-mail and html editor) # Kontact (Personal Information Manager) # GAIM (Instant messaging supporting MSN, AOL/AIM, Y!, ICQ and Jabber) # Kopete (Instant messaging supporting MSN, AOL/AIM, Y!, ICQ and Jabber) # K3b (CD/DVD burner) # Scribus (Desktop Publishing) # Gxine (video player) # XMMS (Winamp style audio player) # GIMP (Photoshop style graphics application) # Xara LX (Vector Graphics editing) # DigiKam (Photo management) # GTKpod (ipod style jukebox management) # RealPlayer # Kino (Video Editing) # Kooka (Scanner software) # Audacity (Audio editing) # Grip (CD ripping) # A PDF reader # IceWM Tmxxine #ArtOfIllusion-241∞ - 3D modelling and rendering studio written in Java #blender-2.43∞ - Cross Platform 3D content creation suite #cairomm-0.6.0∞ - A C + + wrapper for the cairo graphics library #dcraw-8.66∞ - A cross platform ANSI C program that decodes any raw image from any digital camera #dia-0.95-1∞ - Dia is a diagram drawing software similar to Visio #gc-6.8∞ - intended to be a general purpose, garbage collecting storage replacement for the C #gimp-2.2.13∞ - GNU Image Manipulation Program is for photo retouching, image composition and image authoring #gphoto2-2.3.1∞ - ready to use set of digital camera software applications #gtkam-0.1.41∞ - The official GTK2 GUI for libgphoto2. Its purpose it to provide a standard client for libgphoto2 aimed at GNOME users #gtkmm-2.8.1∞ - Official C + + interface for the popular GUI library GTK+ #inkscape-0.45∞ - a Vector Graphics Editor, similar to Adobe Illustrator, that strives to be SVG Compliant, open source, responsive and extensible #jp2∞ - JPEG 2000 gimp plug-in #kompozer-0.77∞ - Nvu's unofficial bug-fix release WYSIWYG HTML & CSS Editor #libcroco-0.6.1∞ - The Libcroco project is an effort to build a generic Cascading Style Sheet (CSS) parsing and manipulation toolkit that can be used by GNOME applications in need of CSS support. #libgphoto2-2.3.1∞ - libgphoto2 is the core library designed to allow access to digital camera by external programs. It abstracts communication ports and camera protocol, to allow a complete modularity. #librsvg-2.8.1∞ - a component used within software applications to enable support for SVG-format scalable graphics. In contrast to raster formats, scalable vector graphics provide users and artists a way to create, view, and provide imagery that is not limited to the pixel or dot density that an output device is capable of. #libsigc + + -2.0.17∞ - Implements a full callback system for use in widget libraries, abstract interfaces, and general programming. It allows you to define signals and to connect those signals to any callback function, either global or a member function, regardless of whether it is static or virtual. #openexr-1.4.0∞ - a high dynamic-range (HDR) image file format developed by Industrial Light & Magic for use in computer imaging applications. #openjpeg-1.0∞ - an open-source JPEG 2000 codec written in C language. It has been developed in order to promote the use of JPEG 2000, the new still-image compression standard from the Joint Photographic Experts Group (JPEG). #pandora-0.7.1∞ - a GIMP plug-in which helps in stitching together multiple images to make a panorama. It does not find image matches automatically, but it does automate the most tedious part of making a panorama: creating a large image in which your component images are loaded as separate layers, with initial spacings and layer masks. #povray-3.6.1∞ - The Persistence of Vision Raytracer is a high-quality, totally free tool for creating stunning three-dimensional graphics. #pygtk-2.8.6∞ - PyGTK provides a convenient wrapper for the GTK library for use in Python programs, and takes care of many of the boring details such as managing memory and type casting. When combined with PyORBit and gnome-python, it can be used to write full featured Gnome applications. #python-2.4.4∞ - Python is a remarkably powerful dynamic programming language that is used in a wide variety of application domains. Python is often compared to Tcl, Perl, Ruby, Scheme or Java. #scribus-1.3.3.8∞ - Professional layout and publishing software for Linux supporting EPS and SVG import/export, and PDF support. Underneath the modern and user friendly interface, Scribus supports professional publishing features, such as CMYK color, separations, ICC color management and versatile PDF creation. #separate-0.3∞ - A GIMP plugin providing rudimentary CMYK support #ufraw-0.11∞ - The Unidentified Flying Raw (UFRaw) is a utility to read and manipulate raw images from digital cameras. #yafray-0.0.9∞ - a powerful raytracer. It enables you to create fantastic images and animations of a photorealistic quality. Thanks to its API (Application Programming Interface) and its modular structure, it is possible to develop rendering plug-ins, making it possible to use Yafray from any program or 3D suite such as Blender, Wing3D or Aztec. web_215.sfs contents #Flash 9 #Java 1.5.0_11 #Firefox 2.0.0.3 #Thunderbird #Kompozer #Bluefish #TightVNC Server #Azureus Official site =External Links= *Official Site *Official Wiki *Official Forum Category:MiniLinux Category:Includes Proprietary Software Category:Free